


Icethetic

by PinkxPanda



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Food, Japhan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkxPanda/pseuds/PinkxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds himself enjoying the new look that Phil's tongue is sporting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icethetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic on this account. This is based on Phil's ice cream tweet during the trip to Japan. I actually wrote this like the day that Phil tweeted the pictures but I just had the guts to post it now. I don't really feel like this is my best work because this was kind of just a spur of the moment thing (I had a lot of feelings that I needed to release). Still, I hope you enjoy reading!

“There,” Phil said as he tweeted a picture of the aftermath of the black ice cream (which Dan absolutely enjoyed taking a picture of) that was making his tongue look like it had an oil spill

“I look absolutely ridiculous” he chuckled as he viewed the photo again on his phone. “Should I really have tweeted that?”

Dan laughed in response. “I always thought black was kinda my thing but you do pull it off from time to time”

“So you think this look will suit you better?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well I’m not entirely sure that having my mouth coated black will suit me but it’s sort of my kind of aesthetic you know? And-”

Dan wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he felt himself being pulled into a corner and a pair of lips were pressed against his own. 

“Wha- Phil-” Dan’s eyes widened, his words being muffled by the other boy’s mouth.

Phil responded by pulling Dan even closer to himself, forgetting about the ice cream cone he was holding and causing it to fall to the ground. At first he felt bad but then he could always just buy another one. He kept on kissing the taller boy, molding their lips together. He ran his tongue across the younger’s lips, earning a soft whine from the latter.  
Dan eventually gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck as he relished the sweet taste of the ice cream on his tongue. At this point they didn’t even care if anyone saw them, they simply enjoyed the moment. They were pretty much hidden from the other people in the spot they were in and they were less likely going to be recognized in a foreign country anyway.

 

After a while, Phil broke the kiss and looked at Dan whose lips were now painted black.  
“You were saying?” Phil said, breathing heavily.

Dan could only stare at the other man before his mouth broke into a wide dimpled grin.

 

“Definitely my kind of aesthetic”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. It's a bit short, yeah? I just wanted to let the idea out since it was bugging me and it was like 1 am and I still couldn't sleep. But anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope to post more fics here soon. I actually have some fics I started with already, it just needs finishing. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> P.S. I hope the title wasn't too terrible of a pun


End file.
